


Guiding Light

by RedOrchid



Series: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Myth of Hero and Leander, tw: fear of drowning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedOrchid/pseuds/RedOrchid
Summary: Every night, Alexander swims across the Hellespont, the light in his lover's window guiding his way.





	Guiding Light

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> Prompt: Painting: "Abstract Reverie" by Magdalena Morey.
> 
> Please mind the tags on this one.

The water was very cold tonight.

Alec reasoned it was a natural part of winter sneaking closer, but couldn’t quite manage to convince himself as icy waves broke over his back. He swam faster than usual, willing his heart and muscles to work with him against the freezing cold. Behind him, the dark, unforgiving cliffs of his mother’s kingdom drew further back into the shadows, seemingly deploring his folly. In front of him, a faint golden light beckoned, the same way it had every night since a midnight swim at the summer solstice had forever turned Alec’s life on its head.

He focused on the light, picturing the heat of Magnus’ rooms, with their warm colours and fires blazing happily in every hearth. He was almost half-way through the straight now, nearing where the current would intensify and Poseidon’s wiles would try to lure him out into the open sea.

Alec swam harder, all his focus on the glimmering gold in front of him. He felt the current take hold, pulling seductively on his limbs, whispering for him to let go and let it carry him away. He fought against it, the same way he had for months, knowing the golden light’s reward to be a million times sweeter than the most dulcet of sirens’ songs. Thoughts of Magnus helped warm his blood, giving him a shield against the cold water. He blinked the salt water from his eyes, resolve strengthened as he searched the horizon, and— 

Wait. Where— 

A wave washed over him unexpectedly, tumbling him beneath the surface. He threaded water as he coughed, looking in every direction as dread began to pool in his stomach.

The light was gone. 

More waves struck him as the wind grew stronger. The current that coaxed him almost playfully before now pulled at him with more sinister determination, as though the sea could sense living prey within its grasp. Alec pushed back against the rising panic, forcing himself to keep swimming, even though he no longer knew what direction his strokes were taking him. Every way was water, the darkness obscuring any shapes of a shore. The waves were coming down on him harder now, pushing him beneath the surface again and again, while Alec fought them back with increasing desperation.

Then, just as he was about to go back under. A flickering light almost at the edge of his field of vision, blessedly close by.

_ Magnus_.

Alec propelled himself towards it. His muscles burned when he finally felt rocky ground beneath his feet, eyes closing from exhaustion as he collapsed in the sand.

“Alexander!”

Warm hands grabbed him, hauling him close, and lips desperately came together, kisses fuelled by the sweet relief of having found each other again. Alec lost himself in the heat of Magnus' body, the chill of the night forgotten as they made love beneath the shield of Magnus' cloak.

Beside them, a storm lantern lay forgotten in the sand, its golden flame still burning.


End file.
